Konoha high outcast
by MusicAngel13
Summary: There family didn't love them. They were saved by music. Romance is in the air drama were every where they evil twin. WOW you don't see that everyday.
1. the prologue

Konoha high outcast

1 Nice girl

1 Shy girl

1 Destiny freak

1 Cold hearted boy

1 Genius

1 Ramen addicted boy

1 Shopping addicted girl

1 Tomboy

* * *

This is the story of konoha high outcast this is there story

Sakura Haruno aka Nice girl

Age : 17

Family : father deceased , mother left , 1 older brother , 1 twin sister

Likes : Sasuke , cherry blossoms , learning , music

Hates : Rock lee , twin sister

Nicknames : sak , forehead , kura chan

best friends : Ino , Hinata , Tenten , Naruto

Hinata Hyuuga aka Shy girl

Age : 16

Family : father , mother deceased, 1 older brother, 1 twin sister , 1 younger sister, 1 older cousin

Likes : Butterflies , Naruto , dancing , music

Hates : Kiba , twin sister

Best friends : Ino , Tenten , Sakura

Neji Hyuuga aka Destiny freak

Age : 18

Family : parents decease , uncle , 1 older cousin , 3 younger cousin

Likes : Tenten , destiny , train , music

Hates : Tenten's twin , kankuro

Best friends : Naruto , sasuke , shikamaru , tenten

Nicknames : Ne , Nene , destiny freak

CHILFHAGGER

doesn't own naruto


	2. prolouge continue

Shikamaru Nara aka genius

AGE : 17

Family : father, mother

Likes: Ino , deer , play shogi, music

Hates: Ino twin sister, shino

Best friends: sasuke,naruto,neji,ino

Nicknames:shika,lazy bum,pineapple

Sasuke Uchiha aka cold heartd boy

Age:17

Family:parents, 1 older brother,two adopted sister

Like: sakura,glaring,tomatoes,music

Hates:sakura twin sister,rock lee

Best friends: Naruto,shikamaru,neji

Nicknames: teme,sasgay,takeru

Naruto Uzumaki aka ramen addicted boy

Age:16

Family: Parents

Likes:ramen,hinata,music

Hates:hinata twin sister,kiba

Best friends:sakura,sasuke,neji,shikamaru

Nicknames:naru,dobe,nana

Ino Yamanaka aka shopping addicted girl

Age:17

Family:Parents,1 older brother,1 twin sister

Likes: shikamaru,flowers ,shopping ,music

Hates:shino,her twin sister

Best friends:shikamaru,sakura,tenten,hinata

Nicknames:ino-pig,flower,hana

Tenten Uchiha aka tomboy

Age:18

Family:adopted parents,1 older brother,1 twin sister,1 younger brother

Best friends:neji,sakura,hinata,ino

Nicknames:weapon mistress, ten, tennie,tenshi


	3. The begining

In the academy

Sasuke pov

There were a group of kids around a desk.I went over there and saw onee-chan (tenten)

about to cry.

No pov

"Hey ulgy" said a blonde."Those uly scars they make even ugly no thats not the word it's monster"

said a red head."Leave me alone" yelled tenten.

Ino pov

"Poor kid she said".'I wonder why they won't leave her alone' she thought.

Tenten pov

"Leave me alone" I saw her twin sis laughing at her."I had it with you guys picking on me" she said and ran to the roof

Sasuke pov

"What did she do to you guys huh" I said."Why are you on her side she a freakin monster"the red and blonde head said

"Cause I"m her brother you baka" I yelled and ran after her sister.

Naruto pov

"I hope you feel sorry of what you did"he said and left with a purple head and pink head girls to go to the roof.

Shikamaru pov

"He's right you know you should aplogies to her" I said

No pov

"Why should we aplogies to the damn monster" the red head said.

"damnit cause she didn't do nothing to you" said a brunett

"He's right you" said ino

Then those three left to go to the roof.

* * *

I dont own naruto and bye bye see you next time :)


	4. New friends

After that little event our group of friends await for us Tenten,sasuke are at the roof

TENTEN POV

"I hate this I hate my life I wish I was dead" she said to herself. "Tenten onee-chan are you okay" she turn around and saw her little brother sasuke

Sasuke pov

"Tenten onee-chan are you okay" she shook her head and said "no sasuke I'm not okay" she said softy

"Forget wat they said onee-chan it's not true" he said

No pov

"Thanks lil bro your the best"she said.

"Oi teme is tenten-chan okay" said naruto runing up with two girls behind him

"Yes dobe she fine but it be best to stay up her for a while"sasuke said

They sat down in a circle then three more came

"How troublesome are you alright tenten" the pineapple said

"Yea thanks for asking" the bun head said the three say down in the circle ( THIS WHO SITING BY WHO KAY neji by tenten by sasuke by sakura by naruto by hinata by shikamaru by ino who's by neji)

The whisker boy said "I'm naruto uzumaki the princiaple son Believe it" he said.

The whiteihs purple eyes said "I-I am hi-hinata hyuuga nice to meet you" she said.

"How troublesome I'm shikamaru nara" the pineapple said.


	5. New friends pt2

"I'm ino yamanaka nice to meet you"she said

"Neji hyuuga hinata cousin"destiny freak said

"Tenten uchiha sasuke big sis nice to meet you all" the bun head said

"Sasuke uchiha tenten's lil bronice to meet you"emo said

"Sakura haruno nice to meet you"pink head said

"Tenten-chan do you know why they were pick on u"ino said

The bun head nodded and said"cause of my real father abusing me cause i looked like my mother"

Ino went pale"o-okay d-didn't know kay"she said alittle shaking up

"It's okay ino-chanyou didn't know kay"bun head said

"It would seem we all have terrible past how troublesome"pineapple said

they all nodded

"Tenten-chan is your real mother dead and your father is in jail"pink head said

"yeah"weapon mistress said

"Okay let's move on cause I don't won't to here this story again"sasuke said

"Hinata why won't she go you haven't said anything"naruto said

They all nodded"I-I have n-no m-mother a-and m-my father t-thinks I-I'm w-weak and m-my t-twin sister t-think she b-better"shy girl said

"I didn't know you had a twin sister hinata-chan" naruto said

"Cause she stuck up and sasuke fan girl"nji said

"Just great another fan girl " sasuke cried

they chulked at him


End file.
